overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Army
Royal Army (王国軍) is the main military force of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It pooled the combined might of the various feudal lords to combat the annual incursions of the Imperial Army. Background The Royal Army is mostly composed of a militia. Its soldiers have mostly just drafted peasants, they receive a government-issued weapon, no armor, and extremely sparse training. The Kingdom usually levies two-hundred thousand men to fight the Empire, but it can levy more if necessary. Chronology The Undead King Arc Ramposa III sent Gazef Stronoff and his group of warrior troops to investigate and eliminate imperial soldiers who are raiding several villages in Kingdom's territory.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians It was around this time that Gazef came face to face with a mysterious magic caster who made his presence known by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown in Carne Village.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village Through the aid from that magic caster, the group was able to survive their losing battle with the Sunlight Scripture.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation The Dark Warrior Arc During the Cemetery Incident, the undead army assaulted the gate of E-Rantel. The guards try to defend it but overwhelm by their sheer numbers. Momon's group arrived and breakthrough the undead hordes and saving the surviving guards.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Royal Capital of the Kingdom was suddenly surrounded in a wall of flames.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms It came under attack by a demon known as Jaldabaoth and his army of demons, who came to the city to look for a powerful magic item.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth A large coalition of the Kingdom's adventurers and soldiers were brought together by Princess Renner and Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. Not only that, but they were receiving aid from the Re-Estize King himself, Gazef and his Warrior Troop. In addition to that, Marquis Raeven brought his private troops along to join the resistance in stopping it.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card They were able to successfully defend the capital from facing any further destruction by the demons who are forced to retreat thanks to the effort of the adventurer group Darkness triumphing over Jaldabaoth.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Royal Army began prepping up their annual war with the Baharuth Empire in the Katze Plains. However, the Empire this time around had decided to form an alliance alongside Nazarick in order to acquire the territory of E-Rantel for the creation of the latter's newly-founded kingdom known as the Sorcerer Kingdom. With the war looming closer as two months pass by, the Kingdom then decided to dispatch an army of 250,000 men over to the Katze Plains where the war will happen.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Meanwhile, an additional 5,000 troops, led by Crown Prince Barbro, headed to Carne Village to gather information about the mysterious magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown. However, talks with the villagers broke down, resulting in the force either being run off by the village's Demi-Human inhabitants and survivors were later finished off by an additional force.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle When the war kicks off first with Ainz Ooal Gown's successful casting of his super-tier spell, the tide of the battle was already against the Royal Army's favor. Due to the effect of such potent spell used on the Royal Army, most of their soldiers were devastatingly wiped out by the Sorcerer King. Meanwhile, at the same time, five Dark Young were conjured on the battlefield, appearing as a result of the tremendous amount of lives among the Royal Army sacrificed which partly contributed in making the summoning occur. Although the massacre was still going on by Dark Young creatures stampeding people to death, it can be noted there are already a casualty of 70,000 soldiers from the Royal Army who instantly died from the spell Ainz had cast onto them.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc By the time the massacre at Katze Plains came to an end, the death tolls for the Royal Army were reported to exceed more than 180,000, with more missing by far. This horrible turn of the event left the remaining soldiers mentally scarred and unable to live normal lives any more.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom According to the information acquired by the Slane Theocracy's Six Cardinals, with just the use of one spell by the Sorcerer King, it was enough in managing to kill over half of the Royal Army. During this battle, they note how the Kingdom mobilized 260,000 men to the battlefield. They speculated that half of the Royal Army would have at least 130’000 people as part of the many casualties in the Katze Plains because of it. They described Ainz's 11th tier spell to have wiped out a specific side of the Royal Army which are estimated to be over 80,000 deaths.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc At this time, many people living in the Royal Capital were still depressed over the Royal Army's devastating defeat at the Katze Plains. After most of the Northern Holy Kingdom had been conquered by Jaldabaoth, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army sent a delegation to the kingdom to request for military aid. However, all the nobles that they approached turned them down due to various reasons, primarily because the Royal Army still hadn't recovered.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Strength The Royal Army was a grand military venture that drew conscripts from all regions including every village of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators However, individually the soldiers that composed of the army were weak farmers. Its only advantage was using sheer force of numbers to achieve victory against its foe. By Jugem's estimation, the majority of the conscripted men in the Kingdom's Army would be at most level 2. Trained soldiers hired and under the service of the nobility would be around level 10. The skills of a soldier of the Kingdom's Royal Army were only slightly better than that of its ordinary citizens. Even compared to the Baharuth Empire’s enlisted soldiers, they were treated as weak.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings Trivia * 50,000 militia soldiers are needed to stand against one legion, which consists of 10,000 trained knights, from the Imperial Army of the Baharuth Empire. * The favorite tactic of the Royal Army against the Imperial Army is the spear wall. Not only because the Imperial Army is mostly comprised of cavalry but also because the conscripts have little tactical training for anything more complex then bracing with spears. * The older conscripts usually have been jaded and have accepted their fate, the younger ones are more energetic due to desperation, however over time they will become fatalistic like their older companions. * Morale is usually at an all-time low for conscripts because the empire always mobilizes during fall which is the harvest season.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire The conscripts will go back to dilapidated villages and a bleak future awaits them. References }} Gallery pl:Armia Królewska Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Re-Estize Kingdom